


Tasting His Lips

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Fest, BBC Merlin Fest Team Arthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing some lazy servant girls Arthur can't stop thinking about kissing Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BBC Merlin Fest, Go Team Arthur!  
> Thank you my lovely team mates for beta reading this for me; all mistakes are mine.

Arthur had never before thought about kissing another man. He was man enough to admit to sometimes admire especially good looking princes from foreign kingdoms but who didn’t. But he never thought any inappropriate thoughts about any of them and certainly hadn’t about any other male person.

So why all of a sudden could he not stop thinking about kissing Merlin? Of running his hands through this always out of control hair? To finally shut him up? It was all the fault of those lazy servant girls.

A few nights ago Arthur had just been on his way to his chambers, hoping like hell his complete idiot of a servant had not forgotten to ready him a bath, when he overheard two of the servant girls snickering around. They had been talking about some man’s lips, how full and flush they were, how kissable. At fist Arthur had assumed they may have been talking about one of his knights or the prince currently visiting Camelot.

“But what about his ears? Would you really want to kiss someone with ears as big as his? Imagine what your children would look like with someone like him as their father?”

“I didn’t talk about him fathering my children! And at least you could hold him close with those ears to grab.”

And Arthur had known they were not talking about any of his knights, they were talking about Merlin; his servant! Who come to think of it truly had kissable lips. And so his thoughts were born. For once he truly was happy the water Merlin had brought him to wash was cold.

Problem was this thoughts about Merlin’s lips wouldn’t leave his mind. It had been days since he overheard this conversation, days in which he had caught himself staring at Merlin’s mouth nearly every time they were in the same room. He really didn’t know how anybody hadn’t noticed so far.

And tonight was especially bad. Camelot was celebrating one of its various feasts and Arthur, in his role as crown prince, had been drinking to much as usual at these parties. The more wine he drank the more difficult it was not too stare too blankly at Merlin’s lips. After several cups he actually stopped caring. Until Merlin decided he had enough and managed to get him to leave the festivities to walk a bit, sober up Merlin had called it.

And Arthur realized he was indeed sober up. So he really had not excuse for what happened next. He only knew he had to stop Merlin from talking; about Arthur being a clotpole, about not going to clean Arthur if he got sick because it was Arthur’s own damn fault for drinking too much, about a million other things Arthur didn’t listen to. He had to shut Merlin up.

The next thing he knew he pressed his lips to Merlin’s and damn were his fantasies true, those lips truly were deliciously kissable. They were soft and full and just slightly wet; they were heaven. Hearing Merlin’s shocked squeaked stopped him.

Arthur took a step back looking at Merlin, whose eyes were wide like he’d seen a ghost. “Ahm” Arthur started, unsure how to finish the sentence. I am drunk? I am your master, I can do as a please? They all didn’t sound convincing in his head. Then the look in Merlin’s eyes changed and for a moment Arthur couldn’t tell what he saw in them.

And then he had Merlin in his arms, Merlin’s lips on his again and Merlin humming contentedly like he too felt as if he were in heaven. Stroking Merlin’s hair he realised that Merlin’s ears were truly good for grabbing and holding him close. Not that Arthur needed to.


End file.
